


Cold

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Kenma likes the cold, Hinata not so much.





	Cold

It had been cold all week, just the way that Kenma liked it. The same couldn’t be said for his companion though. Shouyou kept bouncing, and if he was bouncing, he was shivering under the blankets of his bed on the other side of the room. 

If you’d asked Kenma how he’d be spending his holidays, he wouldn’t have told you that he’d be entertaining a giant bundle of energy. Nor would he have told you that that same bundle of energy was about .3 of a second from crying about how cold he was. 

But here Kenma was, watching as his orange-haired friend shivered under three blankets. 

Kenma sighed, pausing his game as he glanced across the room to where he could see tufts of orange hair poking out from beneath the blankets. He felt bad for the younger boy, he really did. He knew that not turning on the heating system would likely cause his friend to get cold, but the price of using it was just too much to justify it. There was only one thing left to do. 

“Shouyou,” he found himself saying. “Come here.” 

A face popped up from beneath the blankets to eye him skeptically. It didn’t last long though before the other was throwing his blankets back and running the short distance between the beds before climbing into the bed beside him. 

It took a few minutes before Shouyou let his face resurface. Kenma had returned to his game, allowing the younger boy to watch, curled against his side. 

“Kenma? Thank you,” Shouyou said. “You’re amazing.” 

Kenma stiffened momentarily as Shouyou snuggled closer. It didn’t take long for the orange-haired boy to fall asleep, mumbling in his sleep as he dreamt. Kenma resumed his game, falling into a silent routine, only pausing when the younger boy moved or mumbled. 

“I love,” Shouyou mumbled, pausing for a moment before finishing. “you, Kenma.” 

Kenma paused, his entire body stiffening at the sound of Shouyou continuing to talk in his sleep. His game was forgotten, a game over screen playing. He took a moment to regain his thought process as he switched his game off, rolling over to wrap an arm around the other boy as he relaxed. 

“Yeah, it’s always been you for me too Shouyou.” 


End file.
